


with a handsome older brother.

by parthevia



Series: reincarnation au. [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Reincarnation, Sinbad/Jafar & Drakon/Saher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parthevia/pseuds/parthevia
Summary: Dragul's lips were just as wine-stained red as Sin's were, and his amber eyes were lust-blown— if you had told Sinbad he'd be pressed up against Drakon after drinking too much in his previous life, he would've barked out a laugh in response.
Relationships: Drakon/Sinbad (Magi)
Series: reincarnation au. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177730
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	with a handsome older brother.

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in chapter four of my other work, "cherry wine." enjoy <3

_i was an ugly kid._

·

With both of the cats locked out, they stumbled their way into Sinbad's bed, not breaking their incessant touching once— and Dragul was pressed into the same mattress that Ja'far had been sleeping in, earlier. Hitting the comforter merely resulting in the continuation of their messy, haphazard kissing, despite them both being achingly aroused already. 

Dragul's lips were just as wine-stained red as Sin's were, and his amber eyes were lust-blown— if you had told Sinbad he'd be pressed up against Drakon after drinking too much in his previous life, he would've barked out a laugh in response. But here he was, pressing the man into his mattress, teeth tugging at the red earring once more as he palmed his friend's dripping cock. 

"You're such a fucking tease," came the muttered complaint, which only made him want to continue the agonizing ministrations. "You just get me drunk and then torture me, it's some little game to you, isn't it?" 

As if in retaliation to the rude comment, Sin's hand was taken away, leaving him wanting more. "Ah, ah, ah. Be nice to me, or you won't be walking tomorrow. I'll fuck you 'til you cry." The words were slurred and pressed against the lobe of Dragul's ear, making him shiver. "Overstimulate you until you're begging me to stop. . . I really never thought you would be such a mess in bed, you know." 

"Oh?" 

"I bet Saher pegged you until you sobbed."

"Sin—" He didn't allow Dragul to speak, pressing their lips back together hastily, not wanting to hear what he had to say in retaliation.

"Gods, you're fucking throbbing." 

Fingertips ghosting up Drakon's shirt, he moved to free him of the material, wanting to have more space to leave marks over, looking positively sinful. Cheeks flushed and him setting into a mantra of panting, Dragul's lips looked bruised from the intensity of their kissing, that turned into biting, more often than not. 

"Tell me what you want. Use that filthy fucking mouth, Dragul." 

"Please, Sin, I. . ." He looked hesitant, for once, and maybe it's because he knew where Sinbad's mind truly was in this moment. A snowy head of white hair and emerald eyes, not his own amber ones, but that was the nature of this relationship. Sin was back over him, again, lips attached to his neck once more. "Haaah— fuck, I need you so badly," each word was rewarded with the graze of his teeth. "I couldn't help myself, last night, you know, seeing you so possessive of him."

This was new. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about it, I ended up fingerfucking myself and biting down on my palm to leave me undetected," Dragul was panting, still, and Sin could tell that he was thoroughly inebriated, telling his roommate about his personal endeavors. "I was so fucking hard, Sin." He was babbling, by now. 

Usually, Sinbad would have found this thoroughly amusing, but he was too caught in the heat of the moment to truly care. "Yeah? Tell me. Tell me what got you so worked up." 

"You," he breathed out, trying to avoid hazy eye contact. "You, and how you put your hands on his hips when you went over to him, and. . ." 

This gave him a bright idea, as he was in the process of pulling Drakon's zipper down. "Yeah? You know, I wonder if you did that, back then, too." The Dragul he had known would have turned fluorescent at this notion, but this thought elicited a low groan. "You hated me, so much, when we first met— calling me a commoner, a brat. . . I can't help but wonder if you were secretly fucking yourself on your fingers in your room at night, thinking about me." He had Dragul in his boxers, now, locating the wet spot that had presented itself, and pressing his thumb against the clothed tip. "I bet you moaned like a bitch, like you do now. Desperately trying to make sure none of your prissy guards heard you." 

Dragul was an absolute fucking mess. 

"Bet I could've wiped that arrogant look off your face in seconds, had you let me." 

"Please, for the love of God, shut the fuck up, Sin, _touch_ me."

He finally obliged, pulling the barrier down to Dragul's knees to reveal his angry looking cock— the tip reddened, and flushed against his stomach. A small pool of precum had been forming, and Sin made sure to start his first stroke by gathering that liquid to make the sensation slicker. 

Dragul _moaned,_ and it sent a shiver up Sin's spine. He enjoyed the endless torment that came with fucking his friend, but Gods, would he have difficulty keeping his composure. The scent was absolutely intoxicating, which wasn't helping his already hazy mind. "Kiss me, again." The man not in the position to be making demands, was certainly making them, but he wasn't one to deny that. So he snaked back up, lazily pressing their mouths together once more as he strokes Dragul's sensitive cock, swallowing every incriminating noise that was sang from his lips.

Most fuckbuddies had rules, like not kissing, or not speaking to one another, or to not look at each other too much— Dragul had tried to enforce the idea of not kissing, initially, but it couldn't be helped that Sin absolutely could not control his desperation to make out with the person he was fucking. 

And that's why they continued to, hardly even breaking away from one another when Sin was rooting around in his nightstand for the small bottle of lubricant. It was strawberry flavored, which was predominantly was a joke when he had purchased it. "Spread." He warned against their kiss, dousing his index finger in the liquid, and Dragul's nose scrunched up at the smell of artificial berry. 

"You know, it's kind of a mood killer."

"Spread before I do it for you." 

And so he did, albeit reluctantly, uncertain of the pacing that Sinbad was going to choose today— he quickly realized what it would be when there were two fingers shoved inside of him, without any sense of gentleness. 

Sinbad must've been angry, with something. And he was, but that would be a conversation for another time. 

"If you lay there silently, I can assure you, this will go on for longer than it needs to." 

"S-Slow," he groaned when the digits were sinking further into him, dangerously bent. "Please, S-Sin, fucking. . . I'm going to cum before you even _do_ anything!" Dragul was notoriously sensitive, after all, and Sin was fully aware of this fact. 

"Unbutton my shirt." He demanded, abruptly, removing the insertion. "And my zipper." 

He could tell that Dragul felt like jelly, but he did so anyways— the shirt being discarded onto the floor, but he fumbled with the belt he was wearing. "You always have to make my job more difficult, don't you." 

Sin was left in his boxers, his bulge prominent and _wet._ "Mmm, you know— I think you should suck me off, for once." His fingers were still covered in lube, so he used the fabric of his underwear to make them less sticky, tossing them to the side. 

This was new. 

"Did you really have to finger me, then demand a fucking blowjob?" 

"Yes, actually." 

"Floor." 

Sin's floor was always a mess, but it would be kinder on Dragul's knees, he knew. Following the demand, it didn't take long for Sinbad's cock to be shoved down his throat— he wasn't one to be kept waiting, after all. He groaned as his fingers threaded through the green locks of hair, holding Dragul at the base of his cock. 

He gagged, and was released, drool dripping down his chin. Sinbad cupped Dragul's face, forcing amber to meet gold once more. He was trying to stifle his coughing. 

"I don't know why I let you do this when you're drunk and angry." 

"Who said I was angry?" 

"My throat, you fucking asshole!" 

Back down he went, forcing Dragul to sputter into a fit of choking once again. "You look like such a fucking whore, taking my cock on your knees." 

"You're such a fucking jerk when you're horny, you know that?" 

Dragul clearly wasn't able to keep up with the face-fucking he was receiving, left gasping for air each time he was permitted to. 

"Back on the bed." 

Sin preferred being able to observe Dragul while he fucked him, so he knew to lay on his back, looking already utterly spent already, without having even started the part where Sin usually had the most fun. 

And he wasted no time. They always fucked bareback, despite the mess it left. 

Lifting Dragul's legs, Sin positioned himself over his roommate, feeling his teeth on his neck preemptively— because when he pushed inside of him, Dragul was one to _scream,_ so there was now a new bite mark on the base of his shoulder. He probably wouldn't of had such a violent reaction with a partner that cared to be gentle, but Sin was never one to let him adjust. As soon as his cock was in his tight heat, he couldn't help but push himself all the way inside at once. 

"You're always so fucking tight," his voice was low and rough, right against Dragul's ear that he had taken to nibbling on as he thrust his hips. Dragul's nails were digging into the skin of Sin's muscled back, scratching the surface with intensity that would likely show up the next day. "You whine and cry when I'm too rough with you, but you never look like you don't want it, you know that? I never would've thought the Drakon I knew would turn out to be such an eager fucking cockslut." 

Releasing his teeth, Sin could tell he was trying to formulate a sharp sentence in reply, but couldn't quite get his drunken brain to cooperate. "A-Ah, there, again, fuck. . ." For a once nobleman, he sure let out some rancid fucking sounds, but Sin happily did as he was told. 

He could feel Dragul's nails drawing blood, and in return, he pulled his cock out of the slick heat before slamming back into him, making an inhuman sound ripple from his throat. "If you're going to fucking mark me up, you know I'm going to be rough with you," he scolded, lightly. "Beg." 

"Please, Sin." 

"You absolutely know what I mean, don't give me that. I know you can do better." 

Their neighbors most definitely hated them. 

"G-Gods, Sin, _please_ make me cum, make me fucking scream, I need you to make me cum on your c-cock," his words were slurring, and he was having immense difficulty in actually getting them out, which was made obvious whenever Sin thrusted in a specific way. "I'm your little fucking whore, I'm your cockslut that used to fingerfuck myself to the thought of you, I'm your cumslut, I'm just a dirty f-fucking whore." 

Dragul really did know how to talk, when he was getting his back blown out, and he was rewarded with a hand being wrapped around his throbbing cock. "Then cum, you filthy bitch."

He tightened, and they each moaned their individual desires when they finally reached their climax. 

"Fuck, Ja'far—" 

"Saher, I'm—" 

It was finished with a searing kiss, and they lie next to one another, despite desperately needing to clean up. 

"I'm absolutely fucked, you little leech," he groaned, feeling the pulsing of the bite mark, accompanied by laying on his back being horrifically painful. "Go shower." 

Dragul rolled his eyes, not wanting to face himself in the mirror yet. "I have to stop drinking with you, you know. You get one glass of wine in me and suddenly I'm turned into your bitch." 

"Precisely. Come here." 

This time, they kissed, but it wasn't filled with pointed intent. It was just a kiss, with the remnants of a bitter night resting on their tongues. 

Allowing Sin a moment of alone time, Dragul heaved himself upwards to retire himself to the shower. 

They both knew they likely wouldn't be speaking to one another for a few days. 


End file.
